<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm dating someone / Estoy saliendo con alguien by Nothesc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599600">I'm dating someone / Estoy saliendo con alguien</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc'>Nothesc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Spain)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Damira telling Cris about their relationship, F/M, Fix It Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the way I pictured Dani and Amira telling Cris about their relationship and Cris reacting to it. Obviously this is not canon since we know how that went. I've written this fic in English and Spanish since it felt natural to do both. Chapter 1 is the English version and Chapter 2 is the Spanish version.</p><p>Esta es la forma en la que me habría gustado que Dani y Amira le hubieran contado a Cris lo de su relación y sobre todo, la forma en la que Cris debería haber reaccionado. Obviamente esto no es real pues ya sabemos como ha ido el clip de esta mañana. Lo he escrito en inglés y español porque creo que es lo más lógico. El capítulo 1 es la versión en inglés y el capítulo 2 en español.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amira Naybet/Daniel "Dani" Soto Peña</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'm dating someone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani checks the time on his phone for the fifth time in the last minute. He’s not as nervous as he was on Saturday with the list in his pocket, or yesterday when Amira touched his hand, but that doesn’t mean he’s not scared about his heart being about to get out of his chest right now. He knows he can’t wait much longer or he’ll be late so he finally decides to get out of his room.</p><p><br/>Cris is on the sofa, she’s been there since they had lunch. Dani is not stupid, he knows that his sister is not okay. Something is going on with Joana and their relationship, but he also knows that Cris only tells stuff when she’s ready to do so and that if you pressure her, in the end you won’t get anything from her so he decides not to ask her about it, thought he won’t stop looking out for her.</p><p><br/>“Are you going to stand there the whole afternoon or are you going somewhere?” It’s not until Cris speaks that Dani realizes that, in fact, he’s been staring at her for a while now, not saying anything.</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s just…I want to talk to you”</p><p><br/>“I can’t now, I’m studying “ Cris says not looking up from the book. She actually has spent more time looking at her phone than studying but she’s trying.</p><p><br/>“It has to be now, Cris” her brother insists.</p><p><br/>“Dani, we’ll talk later, alright? I have to study”</p><p><br/>“Cris, please”</p><p><br/>Cris notices something in Dani’s voice that makes her realize that her brother really wants to tell her something important.</p><p><br/>“You’re scaring me, what happened? Is it Joana? Did the hospital call? Is she worse? Why haven’t they call me instead?”</p><p><br/>Cris is talking so fast that Dani is finding it difficult to understand her, but he does. He watches his sister standing up from the sofa ready to run but he stops her, putting his hands on her shoulders.</p><p><br/>“Relax, it’s not Joana, nothing’s happened, nothing bad”</p><p><br/>“You asshole! You scared me” Cris goes back to sit on the sofa, calmer this time. When she looks up at her brother who’s still standing in front of her she frowns at his face’s expression. “Dani, what’s wrong? What do you want to tell me? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this serious"</p><p><br/>“It’s just…I don’t know where to start.”</p><p><br/>“Start from the beginning”</p><p><br/>Dani smiles shyly. From the beginning, that’s how his speech through the door to Amira began just a week ago, and the truth is it didn’t go bad at all, so he decides to obey his sister and start with the basics.</p><p><br/>“I’m dating someone”</p><p><br/>Cris has always been known for having big and expressive eyes but Dani can swear he’s never seen them as wide as they’re now.</p><p><br/>“Wait, wait, wait,” Cris sits on her feet to be a little taller so she can almost reach Dani’s eyes since he’s still standing “When you say you’re dating someone, what do you mean exactly? You’re hooking up with someone or…”</p><p><br/>“I mean I have a girlfriend”</p><p><br/>Dani can’t see himself right now but he’s sure that he’s blushing as if they were at 45 degrees in the room. It’s the first time he’s used the word girlfriend to refer to Amira and he’d be lying if he said he’s feeling a kind of happiness he can’t even explain.</p><p><br/>“Girlfriend? You?” Cris can’t help but laughing a bit, this is the last thing she expected from her brother.</p><p><br/>“Yes, girlfriend, me, so what?”</p><p><br/>“Nothing, fuck, nothing, it’s just that…I’m surprised. You’ve never had a girlfriend before”</p><p><br/>“Well, you neither until Joana and now look at you”</p><p><br/>“I mean, I know, but my relationship with Joana is super serious”</p><p><br/>“So is mine”</p><p><br/>“But…how serious?” Cris doesn’t want to look like she doesn’t believe him but she didn’t even know her brother liked a girl and now he has a serious girlfriend.</p><p><br/>“The most serious a relationship can be”.</p><p><br/>“Fuck, Dani, it’s not like you’re getting married” Cris says laughing at her brother’s seriousness when talking. When he doesn’t say anything Cris looks at him and sees him biting his lip. For a moment Cris panics. “Dani, tell me you’re not going to get married”</p><p><br/>“No, shit, Cris, no, I’m not getting married” Dani sees how his sister relaxes but decides to add: “for now”.</p><p><br/>Dani was wrong, Cris’ eyes could, in fact, get wider, like they’re right now.</p><p><br/>“What the fuck, Dani? How long have you been dating this chick that you’re already thinking about marrying her in the future?”</p><p><br/>Dani doesn’t get to answer the question because suddenly someone’s knocking at the door. When Dani doesn’t move to answer the door Cris stands up and goes to the door, stopping to warn her brother that he’s going to answer her question when she gets back.</p><p><br/>“Amira? What are you doing here? Were we meeting today?” For a moment Cris panics when she sees her friend at her door thinking that maybe she screwed up again and forgot that they were meeting.</p><p><br/>“No, no, don’t worry, we didn’t agree to meet” Amira assures her, hiding her hands behind her back so Cris doesn’t see that she’s shaking.</p><p><br/>“Well, don’t stay there, come in” Cris turns around and leads the way to the living room where Dani is. “You’ve come just in time, Dani was telling me about his girlfriend. And hear this, he’s planning on marrying her and all. I can’t believe this”</p><p><br/>“Fuck, Cris, I didn’t say I’m going to get married” Dani says quickly, more to calm Amira who looks like she’s about to have a heart attack, than to make Cris understand. “I’ve just said that my relationship with this girl is serious and that, well yeah, in the future I’d like to marry her, if she wants to”</p><p><br/>“Do you understand any of this? Because I swear I don’t get it” Cris asks Amira who all she can do is shrug, not knowing what do say. “Well, then, when am I meeting this wonderful girlfriend my brother is in love with?”</p><p><br/>“Well, you’ll see…” Dani looks at Amira waiting for her to say something but she looks as lost as he is so he decides to keep talking himself. “The thing is…you already know her”</p><p><br/>“Really?” Cris frowns thinking for a second about who her brother might be talking about when suddenly something hits her and she almost jumps in surprise. “Tell me it’s not Eva, please”</p><p><br/>“What? No, no, no, no, no. I mean, no. Eva and I, we’re nothing. We never were. What happened at Lucas’ party was a mistake. I thought the girl I liked didn’t like me back and when Eva kissed me I just went along with it but I realized instantly that I was screwing up and stopped her. It didn’t mean anything. I even texted her to tell her that and apologizing. It didn’t mean anything” Now Dani is the one talking too fast and, looking at Amira, he repeats, “anything”.</p><p><br/>Amira bites her lip trying not to laugh at Dani’s panic. She’d be lying if she said that what happened with Eva didn’t hurt but, in the end, they weren’t together so she can’t blame Dani.</p><p><br/>“Alright, alright, relax. Well, Eva is a very nice girl, just so you know” Cris says defending her friend. “Well then, who is it?”</p><p><br/>Both Dani and Amira know they can’t keep running in circles for much longer, it’s the moment to tell the truth. Still, neither of them dare to say anything and all they can do is looking at each other, not realizing that’s a big mistake since, once they lock eyes ,they just can’t look away.</p><p><br/>It takes Cris a few seconds to put two and two together and, when she does, all she can do is scream:</p><p><br/>“No fucking way! Amira? You’re dating Amira?” Cris, who now has both Amira and Dani’s attention, looks from one to another without stopping, trying to understand what’s going on. “Are you dating my brother? What the fuck? I mean, I can’t believe this. I can’t believe this. I mean yeah, I’ve spent my whole life saying that you guys are goals and that you’re getting married but fuck I didn’t think it would become true. I’m just…what?”</p><p><br/>At this point, Cris is more talking to herself than to Amira and Dani, who can only look at her waiting for the end of her monologue.</p><p><br/>“What the fuck? I mean, since when? I mean, wait, wait, wait, because now I’m realizing some stuff. That’s why you wanted to leave the party so fast?” She’s asking this question to Amira who tries to answer but Cris doesn’t let her, she keeps on going with her rant. “Because you saw my brother hooking up with Eva and it bothered you. Of course, fuck, now everything makes sense. Oh god and I was an asshole to you and left you alone and you were robbed. Fuck, what a night you had, Ami. And you…” She turns to Dani who’s not sure if he should be concerned or amused by her sister’s reaction, he’s never heard her saying so many words in a row “That’s why you were so annoying with the damn rugby, right? ‘Cris I want to do something good, Cris I want to help’ Fuck you, you wanted to have an excuse to see Amira. Oh my god, but, how did I know realize sooner? Well…since when are you two together?”</p><p><br/>Dani and Amira look at each other, not knowing if they should answer or not.</p><p><br/>“Well, are you going to say something or…?”</p><p><br/>“Fuck, sis, you started ranting and it’s not like you let us add anyting” Dani says laughing.</p><p><br/>“Well, I just found out that my brother and my best friend want to marry each other, I’m sorry if I let myself be shocked for a while”.</p><p><br/>“Oh my god, we’re not getting married. I mean, we are. Or I don’t know. That’s not the thing”. Dani takes a deep breath and looks at Amira, instantly he feels like he can deal with this. “The thing is that Amira and I like each other, and we’re dating, and it’s not a hookup and that’s it. No. We’re serious about each other. Very serious. And well…we want to have your support.”</p><p><br/>Now Cris is the one that takes a deep breath. She looks at her brother, then at Amira and then back at her brother.</p><p><br/>“Do you even know what you’re getting yourselves into?</p><p><br/>“That’s what I asked your brother before we started dating” Amira says for the first time since they entered the living room. “And the truth is we probably don’t know what we’re really getting into but…” Amira looks at Dani and what she feels in that instant is enough to make her finish the sentence. “we’re willing to try”</p><p><br/>“We’ve talked about this, we know what we want and we need. And we know that together we can handle anything” Dani adds, repeating what it seems like it’s his favorite sentence.</p><p><br/>“But we want you to support us Cris, because you’re one of the most important person in our lives.” Amira takes a step forward and takes Cris’ hand. “Please tell us what you think”.</p><p>“Are you happy?” Cris asks Amira who nods with a smile. Looking at her brother she repeats the question. “And you?”</p><p><br/>“More than ever” Dani affirms.</p><p><br/>“Then I don’t have anything else to say. I’m not going to lie to you, I don’t think this is going to be easy. I think that…you’re going to have to work a lot in this relationship. But every relationship needs work and, if you guys love each other, that’s what matters.</p><p><br/>Amira can stop herself and hugs Cris as tightly as she can. Cris’ hugs her back and when they pull apart she goes and hugs her brother who kisses her forehead.</p><p><br/>“One thing though”, Cris says warningly pointing at them with her finger. “Damira might be real but I’m still Amira’s favorite”</p><p><br/>Amira can’t help but laugh and hug her friend again. “Of course, Amiris is the realest thing ever”.</p><p><br/>“Hey, hey, hey, what about Crisani?” Dani says trying to look offending, but the truth is that seeing his sister and his girlfriend hugging he feels like his heart is about to explode with happiness.</p><p><br/>“Crisani?” Amira scrunches her nose in disgust.</p><p><br/>“My god, bro, thank god you’re not in charge of names”</p><p><br/>Dani rolls his eyes and messes with Cri’s hair.</p><p><br/>“Hey! Stop doing that” Cris fixes her hair and after a few seconds of looking at her brother and Amira she can’t stop herself from saying. “OH MY GOD! My brother and my best friend. We’re sisters in law Ami! Oh my god!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I don't know if this is any good, it's been a while since I've written a fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Estoy saliendo con alguien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani mira la hora en el móvil por quinta vez en el último minuto. No está tan nervioso como lo estaba el sábado con la lista en el bolsillo, o ayer cuando Amira le tocó la mano, pero eso no significa que no sienta que ahora mismo se le va a salir el corazón por la boca. Sabe que no lo puede dejar pasar mucho más o se le echará el tiempo encima así que decide salir por fin de su habitación.</p><p>Cris está en el sofá, lleva allí desde que terminaron de comer. Dani no es tonto, sabe que a su hermana le pasa algo, algo relacionado con Joana y su relación, pero también sabe que Cris solo cuenta las cosas cuando está lista y que si la presiona al final va a conseguir el efecto contrario así que decide no sacar el tema, aunque no va a dejar de estar pendiente de ella.</p><p>-¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado toda la tarde mirándome o vas a algún sitio?- No es hasta que Cris le habla que Dani se da cuenta de que en efecto se ha quedado mirándola un buen rato sin decir nada.</p><p>- Perdona, perdona, es que…quiero hablar contigo.</p><p>-Ahora no puedo, estoy estudiando – dice Cris sin levantar la vista del libro. Realmente se podría decir que se lleva más tiempo mirando el móvil que estudiando, pero al menos lo está intentando.</p><p>-Es que tiene que ser ahora, Cris – insiste su hermano.</p><p>-Dani hablamos luego ¿vale? Que tengo que estudiar.</p><p>-Cris, por favor.</p><p>Algo nota Cris en la voz de Dani que le hace darse cuenta de que su hermano realmente quiere contarle algo importante.</p><p>-Me estás asustando, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Es Joana? ¿Han llamado del hospital? ¿Está peor? ¿Por qué no me han llamado a mí?</p><p>La velocidad a la que Cris habla hace que a Dani le resulte complicado entenderla, pero aún así lo hace. Ve como su hermana se levanta del sofá lista para salir corriendo pero él la detiene colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella.</p><p>-Tranquila, no es sobre Joana, no ha pasado nada, nada malo.</p><p>-¡Idiota! Me habías asustado – Cris se vuelve a sentar en el sofá, esta vez más tranquila. Cuando mira a su hermano que sigue de pie enfrente de ella frunce el ceño al ver la expresión de su cara – Dani, ¿qué pasa? ¿qué me quieres contar? Creo que nunca te había visto tan serio.</p><p>-A ver…Es que no sé por dónde empezar…</p><p>-Pues por el principio</p><p>Dani sonríe tímidamente. Por el principio, así es como comenzó su declaración a Amira a través de la puerta hace poco más de una semana, y la verdad es que no fue tan mal, así que decide hacerle caso a su hermana y empezar por lo básico.</p><p>-Estoy saliendo con alguien.</p><p>Cris siempre ha destacado por tener ojos grandes y expresivos pero Dani puede jurar que nunca los ha visto tan saltones como ahora mismo.</p><p>-A ver, a ver, a ver – Cris se sienta sobre sus pies en el sofá para ponerse un poco más a la altura de Dani, que sigue de pie – Cuando dices que estás saliendo con alguien, ¿a qué te refieres exactamente? A que estás liado con alguien o…</p><p>-Me refiero a que tengo novia.</p><p>Dani no puede verse pero está seguro de que ahora mismo sus mejillas están encendidas como si hiciera 45 grados en la habitación. Es la primera vez que utiliza la palabra novia para referirse a Amira y mentiría si dijese que no le provoca una felicidad difícil de explicar.</p><p>-¿Novia? ¿Tú? – Cris no puede evitar reírse con un poco de incredulidad, esto era lo que menos se esperaba de su hermano.</p><p>-Sí, novia, yo, ¿qué pasa?</p><p>-Nada, joder, nada es solo que…me sorprende. Nunca has sido de tener novia.</p><p>-Bueno tú tampoco y mírate ahora con Joana – Dani recuerda como Cris solía liarse cada noche con un chico distinto, hasta que encontró a Joana y desde entonces han mantenido una relación estable.</p><p>-A ver ya, pero lo mío con Joana es super serio.</p><p>-Y lo mío.</p><p>-Pero…¿cómo de serio? – Cris no quiere sonar incrédula pero es que ni siquiera sabía que a su hermano le gustaba alguien como para que ahora resulte que tiene una novia seria.</p><p>-Lo más seria que puede ser una relación.</p><p>-Joder, Dani ni que te fueras a casar – dice Cris riéndose ante la seriedad de su hermano al hablar. Cuando este no dice nada Cris lo mira y lo ve mordiéndose el labio. Por un momento Cris entra en pánico – Dani, dime que no te  vas a casar.</p><p>-No, hostia Cris, no me voy a casar – Dani ve como su hermana se relaja al escuchar sus palabras y decide añadir: por ahora.</p><p>Dani estaba equivocado, los ojos de Cris sí que se podían hacer más grandes, tal y como los tiene ahora.</p><p>-¿Qué cojones Dani? Pero a ver ¿cuánto tiempo llevas con esta piba que ya estás pensando en casarte en el futuro?</p><p>Dani no llega a contestar porque de repente suena el timbre. Cuando Dani no se mueve para ir a abrir Cris se levanta y se dirige a la entrada no sin antes recordarle a su hermano que no se va a librar de contestar la pregunta.</p><p>-¿Amira? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Habíamos quedado? – Por un momento Cris entra en pánico al ver a su amiga en su casa pensando que tal vez la ha vuelto a cagar y se ha olvidado de que había quedado con ella.</p><p>-No, no tranquila, no habíamos quedado – Le asegura Amira, que esconde las manos detrás de su espalda para que Cris no la vea temblar.</p><p>-Bueno, no te quedes en la puerta, pasa, pasa. – Cris se dirige al salón con Amira detrás y cuando llega a la habitación donde le espera su hermano le dice a su amiga – Has llegado en el momento justo, Dani me estaba contando que tiene novia. Y escucha esto, que está planeando casarse y todo. Estoy flipando.</p><p>-A ver joder, que no he dicho que me vaya a casar – dice Dani corriendo, más para tranquilizar a Amira que parece que le vaya a dar un infarto, que para hacer entender a Cris – Solo he dicho que la relación con esta chica es seria, y que pues bueno sí, en el futuro pues me gustaría casarme con ella, si ella quiere.</p><p>-¿Tú entiendes algo? Porque yo te juro que no – Le pregunta Cris a una Amira que lo único que puede hacer es encogerse de hombros sin saber muy bien qué decir. –Bueno y a ver, ¿cuándo voy a conocer a esta chica tan maravillosa que ha enamorado a mi hermano?</p><p>-Pues, verás…-Dani mira a Amira esperando a que esta le eche una mano con la situación pero no parece que eso vaya a suceder así que decide seguir hablando él – La cuestión es que ya la conoces.</p><p>-¿En serio? – Cris frunce el ceño pensando por un segundo a quién se puede estar refiriendo su hermano cuando de repente se le enciende la bombilla y casi da un salto de la sorpresa – Dime que no estás hablando de Eva por favor.</p><p>-¿Qué? No, no, no, no, no, no. O sea, no. Eva y yo no somos nada, nunca lo hemos sido. Lo de la fiesta de Lucas fue un error, yo pensaba que la chica que me gustaba pasaba de mí y cuando Eva me besó pues le seguí el rollo pero enseguida me di cuenta de que la estaba cagando. No significó nada. Incluso le mandé un mensaje diciéndole eso y disculpándome. No significó nada– Esta vez es Dani el que habla demasiado deprisa, y mirando a Amira, enfatiza – Nada.</p><p>Amira se muerde el labio para no echarse a reír ante el pánico de Dani. Mentiría si dijese que lo de Eva no le jodió, pero, al fin y al cabo, ellos no estaban juntos y no le puede reprochar nada a Dani.</p><p>-Vale, vale, tranquilo eh. Pues bien maja que es Eva – Dice Cris defendiendo a su amiga ante tal negación.- Bueno y entonces, ¿quién es?</p><p>Tanto Amira como Dani saben que ya no pueden dar más rodeos, que es el momento de decir la verdad. Aún así, ninguno de los dos se atreve a dar el paso y lo único que pueden hacer es mirarse el uno al otro sin darse cuenta de que eso es un gran error pues, una vez que sus ojos conectan, no pueden dejar de mirarse.</p><p>Cris tarda unos segundos en atar cabos pero, cuando lo hace, todo lo que puede hacer es gritar:</p><p>-¡No puede ser! ¿Amira? ¿Estás saliendo con Amira? – Cris, que ha captado la atención tanto de su hermano como de su amiga pasa la mirada de uno a otro sin parar, tratando de comprender lo que está pasando. - ¿Estás saliendo con mi hermano? What the fuck? O sea estoy flipando. Estoy flipando. O sea que sí, que yo llevo toda la vida diciendo que sois goals que os vais a casar y tal pero joder de ahí a pensar que se iba a hacer realidad pues hay un trecho. Qué fuerte, o sea, ¿qué?</p><p>En este punto, Cris está más hablando consigo misma que con Amira y Dani que solo pueden mirarla esperando a que llegue al fin de su monólogo para poder decir algo.</p><p>-Qué fuerte, es que, ¿desde cuándo? Es que…espera espera espera porque ahora me están cayendo todas las fichas. ¿Por eso tenías tanta prisa por irte de la fiesta no? – Esta pregunta va dirigida a Amira que intenta responder pero Cris no la deja, pues por lo visto aún no ha terminado de procesarlo todo – Porque viste a mi hermano liándose con Eva y te jodió. Claro joder, ahora todo encaja. Dios y yo fui una cabrona y no te acompañé y encima te robaron. Joder, vaya noche tuviste Ami. Y tú – Esta vez Cris mira a Dani que no sabe muy bien si estar preocupado o reír ante la reacción de su hermana, nunca la había escuchado decir tantas palabras seguidas – Por eso estabas tú tan pesadito con el rugby de las narices. “Cris es que quiero hacer algo bueno, Cris es que quiero colaborar” Y una mierda, tú lo que querías era tener una excusa para ver a Amira. Qué fuerte, pero ¿cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? Bueno y ¿desde cuándo estáis juntos?</p><p>Dani y Amira se miran el uno al otro, sin saber muy bien si contestar o no.</p><p>-Bueno, ¿vais a decir algo o…?</p><p>-Joder, sis, es que has cogido una retahíla que cualquiera mete baza –dice Dani riéndose ante la situación.</p><p>-Hombre, me acabo de enterar de que mi hermano y mi mejor amiga se quieren casar, perdona si me doy el lujo de flipar un poco.</p><p>-Y dale, que no nos vamos a casar. O sea, o sí. O no lo sé. Pero que ese no es el caso – Dani toma una gran bocanada de aire y mira a Amira, de forma inmediata se siente más seguro para afrontar la situación – Lo que pasa es que Amira y yo nos gustamos, y estamos saliendo, y no es un lío y ya está. Vamos en serio, muy en serio y…Pues queremos saber si contamos con tu apoyo.</p><p>Cris respira profundamente tomándose unos segundos para pensar mira a su hermano, después a Amira, y de nuevo a su hermano.</p><p>-Pero, ¿vosotros sois conscientes de dónde os estáis metiendo?</p><p>-Eso le pregunté yo a tu hermano antes de empezar a salir – dice Amira hablando por primera vez desde que están en el salón – Y la verdad es que probablemente ninguno de los dos sepamos en qué nos estamos metiendo pero…-Amira mira a Dani y lo que siente al mirarle es suficiente para seguir hablando – Estamos dispuestos a intentarlo.</p><p>-Lo hemos hablado, sabemos lo que cada uno queremos y necesitamos. Y sabemos que juntos podemos con todo – Añade Dani repitiendo una vez más su frase favorita.</p><p>-Pero queremos contar con tu apoyo Cris, porque eres una de las personas más importantes en nuestras vidas –Amira da un paso hacia su amiga y le coge la mano – Dinos qué piensas por favor.</p><p>-¿Tú estás feliz? – Cris le pregunta a Amira que asiente con una sonrisa. Mirando a su hermano le hace la misma pregunta -¿Y tú?</p><p>-Más que nunca – afirma Dani.</p><p>-Entonces yo no tengo nada más que decir. No os voy a engañar, no creo que vaya a ser fácil, creo que…vais a tener que trabajar para que la relación funcione. Pero todas las relaciones son así y si vosotros os queréis pues, eso es lo importante.</p><p>Amira no se puede contener más y abraza a Cris lo más fuerte que puede. Su amiga le devuelve el abrazo y cuando se separan va a abrazar a su hermano que le da un beso en la frente.</p><p>-Eso sí – dice Cris señalándolos amenazantemente con el dedo – Puede que Damira sea real, pero yo voy a seguir siendo la favorita de Amira.</p><p>Amira no puede evitar reírse y volver a abrazar a su amiga. –Por supuesto que sí, Amiris es lo más real que hay.</p><p>-Eh, eh, eh. Y, ¿qué pasa con Crisani? –Dice Dani haciéndose el ofendido, aunque por dentro siente que le va a explotar el corazón de felicidad al ver a su novia y a su hermana abranzándose.</p><p>-¿Crisani? – Amira arruga la nariz en señal de desaprobación.</p><p>-Madre mía, bro, menos mal que no eres el encargado de elegir los nombres.</p><p>Dani pone los ojos en blanco y le revuelve el pelo cariñosamente a su hermana.</p><p>-Eh, que me despeinas – Cris se coloca bien el pelo y tras unos segundos mirando a su hermano y a Amira no puede evitar decir - ¡Qué fuerte! Mi hermano y mi mejor amiga. Que somos cuñadas Ami, ¡qué fuerte!</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leerlo!!!! No sé si será muy bueno porque hace mucho que no escribo un fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>